


lemon boy

by vespersshampoo



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Cavetown, Other, completely SFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 11:56:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18249356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vespersshampoo/pseuds/vespersshampoo
Summary: A song fic based off the song Lemon Boy by CavetownI wrote this mainly about friendship but its okay if its perceived as a shipIt's also mega short♥





	lemon boy

**Author's Note:**

> A song fic based off the song Lemon Boy by Cavetown  
> I wrote this mainly about friendship but its okay if its perceived as a ship  
> It's also mega short  
> ♥

Travis Phelps had always been sour, bitter, and he was prone to lash out against the things he deep down identified with. He was kinged to be ‘Lemon Boy’, an annoying weed that ravished the gardens of people throughout the school halls. A sour wave of anger and bruises. 

Lemon Boy ruled the terrain as if he were a tyrant under his father’s mighty wing, his only savior being a short blue haired kid from New Jersey. Sally. Sally was someone who he craved to be, shadowed from the illumination of day, confident, and himself. Compared to Travis, Sal always seemed perfect, a monotonous bland boy, contrasting violently against his own bittersweet and morbid personality. 

One day, the two began to fight, Travis’s words and threats evaporating into nothing as Sally contorted with logical and reasonable replies. It left Travis an empty shell, the bluenette had yanked him from the garden by his blond lemony locks. Tears had stained down his tan face, dripping in a steady beat from his sunken eyes, salty oceans killing off his bittersweet soul. But he was just a weed, he’d invariably find himself back up on his feet, growing in full bloom. 

As the seasons changed and the summer grew closer, Lemon Boy found himself writing a note, the sour boy had found a spring love. In his mind, that love began to vary from a pure gesture to the harsh words of his zealot of a father’s. Crumpling up that paper and tossing it aside, he felt the tears begin to cascade once more, the tears he once dreaded turning into nothing but a process. 

Sally had found out, he had seen everything, the whole morbid process that Travis repeated, so he stepped in. He helped him plant his seeds, and when things got rough he’d help make life a little brighter. The two started to get along, noticing each other’s company relaxing. Sal had found it easy to be nice to a bitter boy like him. He’d found himself a citrus friend. 

The blunette became closer with Travis, the bittersweet lemon zest rubbing off on him, and he loved it. His friends didn’t like Lemon Boy, and as the seasons changed once more, only the close ones remained, but even the ones who stayed weren’t quite keen on compromising with a nice lemon pie. 

Even through that, they had each other. Forever continuing the process of helping each other grow. But Sally had always been blue, he always held a deep sadness, a fear that would come out and ravish at his mind, leaving behind pools of salt and glimmering crystals. He was worried he wouldn’t be able to help Travis grow anymore, that he’d run out of words to help keep him fertilized, that he wouldn’t be able to keep up. That kind of thing happened often, and with a smile from Travis, Sal knew that things would be fine, it was the law of nature.

Lemon boy and Sal were going to live forever, they became two peas in a pod, Snufkin and Little My, the bitterest boys in town.


End file.
